Dreaming Of You
by drumgirlvaleska
Summary: Just a oneshot, my girlfriend and me as Brittana really. Cute times!


**Hi there! I know, it's been way too long since I've updated my story, and I'm sorry. As a med student I'm very busy and almost all my free time goes to spending time with my girlfriend. Because we're so far away from each other, we write stories about us. You can imagine us a bit like Brittana, I'm from the Netherlands and she's Latina so it all fits . Here is where my girlfriend would stay here for the first time. Oh yeah, you can read her work as well, her pen name is MoonWriting. Enjoy! **

When I woke up this morning, I felt a weight on my chest and my arm was a little numb. Fighting against consciousness I tried to keep my eyes closed. It had been such a good dream. We were both there, with happy smiles, running towards each other in the airport. It seemed to be too good to be true.

Suddenly I noticed the small puffs of cold air in my neck, which made my curiosity win from the tiredness. I opened my eyes and tried to stifle a gasp so as not to wake you. So.. it had not been a dream. The brightest smile ever, apart from when I picked you up at the airport, slowly made its way on my face. You were really here at last.

Memories of the night before came back to me while you continued to sleep peacefully in my arms. We went to the best club in the city and had danced all night. To every song, although the songs where we could slow dance were our favorites, just swaying in small circles, holding each other close. You know you can trust me, but you were still a little nervous, so you drank a bit more than you would like when you would wake up soon.

A while later you started stirring. You let out a yawn, stretched, and pulled me closer with the arm you had wrapped around me. 'Morning miss dreamy,' I whispered.

'Don't talk for a bit teddy, this is the best dream ever,' you said in return. When I let out a giggle, you lifted your head up and looked at me. 'What is so funny?' you asked.

'Sweets, this is no dream. You really are here,' I said, smiling when the realization also hit you.

'Wow,' you said, a smile similar like mine on your face. You lay back down next to me and shivered. 'This country is fucking cold though,' you said, pulling up the covers to our shoulders.

I turned on my side and wrapped my left arm around your waist, effectively pulling you closer in to a hug. 'I'll take care of that,' I answered, holding you close.

'V, my head hurts,' you whispered, your voice still thick with sleep. I smiled softly, and told you to close your eyes. You did as I asked and I leant forward to place my lips with utmost care on your forehead, kissing away the wrinkles you made in pain. One, two, three, four and five times I kissed your forehead, trying to ease your headache. I heard you sigh contently.

A loose strand of your beautiful dark hair lay on your face. I gently tucked it behind your ear and let my hand rest there, so that I was more or less cupping your cheek. One by one I kissed your eyelids, your lashes trembling softly against my lips.

With my thumb I caressed your cheek, which made you smile and open your eyes. Today bright blue with a halo of sunlight around your pupils, the way I love your eyes most. I couldn't stop myself from being all cute and leant in to place a kiss on the tip of your nose, which made you giggle.

Looking back in to your eyes for reassurance, I slowly made my way to the corner of your mouth, but before actually kissing it, I hesitated. Before actually giving you a kiss, I wanted you to know how important you are to me. 'You are the sweetest and most beautiful girl I know,' I whispered.

I saw the blush creeping up your neck in to your cheeks, but you smiled anyway. Slowly I leaned in and while closing my own eyes, I connected my lips with yours. A perfect fit. I felt you stiffen for a moment, but it was just with surprise. I didn't move my lips at first, and we just relished in the feeling of our connected lips.

I pulled back a couple of inches and looked deep in to your eyes. It was clear we both wanted to kiss again, but you spoke up just in case. 'Kiss me again,' you whispered.

We were already cuddling pretty close, but I pulled you closer. One hand still cupping your cheek, the other coming to rest on the small of your back now, while you draped your free arm around my neck.

Together we moved closer for another kiss. When our lips connected again, I felt us both smile in to the kiss. Quickly we found the right pace and we tenderly kissed, our lips in complete sync.

Of course we didn't want to, put after a couple of minutes we had to pull back for air. When I caught my breath, I continued placing soft kisses on your lips. From the corner of your mouth I moved them to your jaw. Around half way up your jaw sat one of the patches you hate so much. I think you would have thought I just ignored it and continued with placing my kisses, but to show you that I love every bit of you, I also placed a kiss on the patch, making sure you would know that I didn't care about it.

I looked up for a bit to see if you were still okay with what we were doing, and I saw a lone tear strolling down your cheek. I knew why it was, and kissed it away. After making sure you were okay, I continued the soft kisses, placing them just under your jaw and moving slowly down your neck where I softly nipped at the skin, alternating with kisses. I continued downwards, and when I reached your pulse point, I placed a firm kiss there, which made you tangle your hand in my hair. I was trying my best to make you feel good and loved, which was apparently working. A couple of tiny kisses on your left collarbone made you shiver.

Your hand further tangling in my hair was a sign that you wanted me to get back up again and kiss you. While working my way up your neck again, I pulled us both upright with one hand still on the small of your back. For a couple of seconds I disconnected my lips from your skin to voice my request.

'C'mere,' I said. Before I could really say anything else, you already seemed to know what I wanted to ask. You sat in my lap and pressed yourself as close to my own body as was possible. While I wrapped my arms tightly around your back again, your arms found their way around my neck, hanging loosely around it. We looked deep in to each other's eyes, blue in to blue, and it seemed like we didn't need words to talk. Our eyes did the job for us.

Your hands now reached from the back of my neck to one hand just under my jaw, the other caressing my cheek and tucking some of my blonde locks behind my ear. You reached forward and pressed your lips against my own with an urge that flared up the butterflies in my stomach even higher. These kisses were filled with more need and became open mouth kisses quickly, followed by one of us swiping her tongue against the other's bottom lip. I was in such a haze that I can't even tell who of us did it.

After some time of intensely making out I started to see white spots under my closed eyelids because of lack of air. We slowly pulled back, not wanting to let go, breathing heavily. I ran my hands over your back in a comforting way, but it made you shiver. 'I'm really sensitive there,' you said, avoiding eye contact at that confession.

I decided a little role-playing would be fun. I lifted up your chin and look you straight in the eyes. 'So madam, maybe I can do something about that. I'm supposed to be a doctor after all,' I said. I saw you think for a couple seconds, catching on, and then the decision to play along was in your eyes.

'Is there something you can do about it, doctor?' you asked. 'Oh, there certainly is. Would you mind laying down on your stomach for a bit, and lift up your shirt so I can examine and see what I can do about it?' I answered. Before you did as I asked we shared a look in agreement, both knowing what would be happening.

You got off my lap and sprawled out in the middle of my bed, laying flat on your stomach, your head onto the heap of cushions with your face sideways looking at me. 'Oh doctor, could you please help me lift up my shirt? My arms feel heavy because I've been dancing all night yesterday,' you said, deciding a little teasing would feel good here. I gulped, and when I looked at you if you really meant it, you smiled encouragingly.

I reached out to take the hem of your tank in my hands, and I slowly lifted it up till just under where your chest started. In the process of doing so I softly let two of my fingers on each side touch your sides and trace invisible lines on your skin. Starting just above your hips and going all the way up, the skin contact clearly made you shiver.

'What's wrong miss?' I asked. 'That touch gave me chills, doctor. I have no idea what's going on,' you answered.

'Well, let's find out so I can tell you what I can do to help you, alright?'. Making sure my hands weren't too cold, I placed one finger at the base of your neck, and after making a couple of light circles there, I drew a line on your skin going all the way down your spine, only breaking the contact for a few inches where your tank was. Goosebumps erupted everywhere around the line and I saw you shiver, but with a sigh of appreciation I saw you close your eyes.

'Hmm, I see that test was clearly positive. I have to try another one though before I can tell you what I should do,' I said. Before I made another move I took a moment to take in the beauty in front of me. Not only did your body look good, but it was wonderful to see how at ease, how free you looked. The way you seemed to have forgotten your fears and insecurities for a moment, no stress, no problems, just us in this moment, was wonderful.

I softly smiled to myself before I moved to touch your back with both my hands, seeing how you would react to just the touch of my palms resting on the skin there. Again you shivered, but then you spoke up, deciding that we needed to speed up the role-playing. 'Doctor, that actually feels really good. What is happening to me?' you asked with an innocent voice.

For a moment I got out of character and let out a giggle. Composing myself, I spoke up. 'Well, miss, it seems the muscles in your shoulders and back tense at just a simple touch. I think a massage would help you relax and would do you good. I could do that now if you would like, I have some free time,' I told you.

You let out a giggle, and answered. 'Honey, can we just stop the role-playing now cause I don't think it's a good thing if I want to kiss my doctor all the time while I'm getting a massage.'

Laughing out loud, I reached up to your face and gave you a peck on the lips. 'Good idea, cause I'm not allowed to kiss patients either,' I said, winking at you and giving another kiss.

I reached out and softly let my hands connect with your lower back where I had them before we ditched the role-playing, and after letting you get used to the feeling of them for a few seconds, I gently started moving my palms up and down, smoothing out the tensed muscles in your back. After a while of just moving them over your back and sides, I applied some extra power with my thumbs and softly massaged just around your spine. I heard you hum in appreciation and it made me happy I could make you feel so good with just a few simple touches.

A while later all the tension seemed to have gotten out of your lower back, so I removed my hands and placed a soft kiss at the small of your back before pulling your tank back down. I scooted closer to your shoulders and placed both my hands flat on your shoulder blades. I reached forward and placed a few light kisses at the back of your neck, going from just under your hairline till where your shoulders started. There I placed on last kiss on the side of your neck which made you shudder.

'Hon, c'mere, I want a kiss and show you how much I liked the massage,' you say, your head still pressed into the cushion.

'Sweetheart, relax. I'm not finished yet, you can show me later if you enjoyed it,' I said, smiling at you.

With my palms resting on your shoulder blades, I first started with tracing soft patterns from all the way at the lowest point of your shoulder blades till the top of your neck, effectively giving you goosebumps there. After a while I started the real massage. Softly kneading the muscles, and rubbing my thumbs in circles to loosen the tension around your spine. Reaching up I did the same thing to your neck and it was a beautiful sight to see you fully relax in to the touches.

.


End file.
